Shakh Khan
Bio Hailing from the Deep Tundra of the North, Shakh Khan was left by his Tribe as a baby. Fortunately discovered by a lone druid venturing far into the north, Shakh was taken from the Harsh cold and brought back to the Spirit Drifts, where he was, despite the prejudice that comes with the Hardships that come with being an Orc, he was taught the art of Druidcraft. At the age of 20, Shakh was venturing through the Tundra, on a Spirit Quest into Maturity, concreting himself as a full member of the Coven. During this quest, the Weather got the best of him. Trudging through the snow, and bearing the winds, Shakh passed out, and recieved a vision of a Large Bear. This Bear looked Shakh Khan in the Eyes, and pierced his very soul. No words were spoken, but Shakh Khan understood the meaning well enough. He had received a message. "The High Shamans have elected a Shaman of the Bear. This Shaman is Falsely named. I have not chosen him. I have chosen you to complete this task. Unseat the False Bear" When Shakh Khan returned to the Coven with this message, he was immediately ridiculed, and Exiled from the Coven. Now, he makes his way to Greybark, seeking out Taeros's Mentorship and aid in unseating the False Bear Stats HP: 19 Damage: d6 Moves Studied Essence When you spend time in contemplation of an animal spirit, you may add its species to those you can assume using shapeshifting. Born of the Soil You learned your magic in a place whose spirits are strong and ancient and they’ve marked you as one of their own. No matter where you go, they live within you and allow you to take their shape. Choose one of the following. It is the land to which you are attuned—when shapeshifting you may take the shape of any animal who might live in your Land. ⃞The Whispering Plains Chose a tell— tusks By Nature Sustained You don’t need to eat or drink. If a move tells you to mark off a ration just ignore it. Spirit Tongue The grunts, barks, chirps, and calls of the creatures of the wild are as language to you. You can understand any animal native to your land or akin to one whose essence you have studied. Shapeshifter When you call upon the spirits to change your shape, roll+Wis. ✴On a 10+ hold 3. ✴On a 7–9 hold 2. ✴On a miss hold 1 in addition to whatever the GM says. You may take on the physical form of any species whose essence you have studied or who lives in your land: you and your possessions meld into a perfect copy of the species’ form. You have any innate abilities and weaknesses of the form: claws, wings, gills, breathing water instead of air. You still use your normal stats but some moves may be harder to trigger—a housecat will find it hard to do battle with an ogre. The GM will also tell you one or more moves associated with your new form. Spend 1 hold to make that move. Once you’re out of hold, you return to your natural form. At any time, you may spend all your hold and revert to your natural form. Elemental Mastery When you call on the primal spirits of fire, water, earth or air to perform a task for you roll+Wis. ✴On a 10+ choose two. ✴On a 7–9 choose one. ✴On a miss, some catastrophe occurs as a result of your calling. •  The effect you desire comes to pass •  You avoid paying nature’s price •  You retain control Formcrafter When you shapeshift choose a stat: you take +1 ongoing to rolls using that stat while shifted. The GM will choose a stat, too: you take -1 ongoing to rolls using that stat while shifted. Bonds Vylnessa smells more like prey than a hunter. Kel'Shan fights with with the tenacity of an orc Marlow is just so charming. I, I feel for him in a way I have never felt before Bob is bent on taking away Kiln. I will not allow this Knuckles is often a danger to himself and others Category:Adventurers Category:Druid Category:Orc Category:Good Category:Jacob